


Bite my love (and ****)

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Boyfriends, Cute Na Jaemin, Finger Sucking, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Oral Fixation, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jaemin can't seem to get rid off his habit of biting stuff that his roommate is worried he'll die one day so his boyfriend makes sure to help with his oral fixation.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 236





	Bite my love (and ****)

"You got to stop biting that, Jaemin." 

As if snapping out of a trance, Jaemin's mouth gapes and he pulls out the object he had unknowingly put inside his mouth–it's an ice cream stick. Jaemin scrunches his face in confusion to how he had the stick halfway inside his mouth and winces when he sees the bites on the stick.

"You've been frequently biting stuff, Jaemin and I think you should stop that. It's not a good habit." 

Jaemin gives Mark, his roommate, a sheepish smile and nods firmly as he puts down the bitten ice cream stick on his study table. "I didn't even realize I had that habit in the first place."

"Of course you don't. Make sure you get rid of that habit. What if you accidentally bite on something dangerous?" Mark reminds, patting Jaemin's head comfortingly. Jaemin nods like the obedient child he is because he has always been soft for his Mark hyung.

Mark smiles at Jaemin's cuteness and waves goodbye to him to go to his practice that evening. Jaemin sits still for a few seconds before finding himself biting on his finger. He groans loudly, falling back on his bed and gives a deep stare to his finger.

"I can't stop this, why can't I stop biting things?" 

Jaemin rolls on his bed, messing up the sheets and he grabs one pillow to his lap, hugging it close to his chest. Instinctively, he leans in so he could bite on the end of his pillow, making it wet with saliva and crumpled from his teeth.

Feeling tired, Jaemin eventually falls asleep in that position, arms clasped around the pillow securely and mouth latched onto his pillow like a baby. 

The next time he fluttered his eyes open, he is no longer hugging his pillow but someone and Jaemin could recognize them just by their scent. Jaemin snuggles close, sniffing them like a dog would while the other hugs him tight.

"Your classes ended early today,"

A hand comes to Jaemin's head and he feels the other lightly scratching his scalp which made him a little sleepier. "Yeah and I wanted to see you before I go back to my own room." 

Jaemin hums sleepily and turns around to face his boyfriend. "I missed you, Jeno."

"Yeah, me too, baby." Jeno places a kiss on Jaemin's forehead. "Oh, Jaemin-ah. I heard something from Mark hyung earlier."

"What is it?" Jaemin asks, opening one eye. Jeno chuckles at his cuteness, pecking his nose.

"He told me to make you stop that habit of yours," Jeno says, brushing away Jaemin's fringe. Jaemin makes a confused sound, opening his eyes wide to be greeted with a sly smirk. "Didn't think it was that critical that hyung had to call me and bluntly tell me I should do something about it."

Jaemin blushes red, moving away from Jeno's arms and trying to think of an answer. "Hyung's really j-just making a big deal out of it, huh?" Jaemin says, faking a laugh.

"He's worried about you, Nana. What if you really accidentally bite on something dangerous?" Jeno asks, tone heavy with concern and Jaemin pouts guiltily.

"I know, I know. He's just looking out for me and I appreciate that. I really do...but it's  _ so  _ hard to stop!" Jaemin narrows his eyebrows, unconsciously bringing up his own hand to bite on his finger. "Sometimes it's how I cope with stuff and I don't even realize this at other times."

Jeno slowly touches Jaemin's wrist, pulling it away from his mouth, resulting to a pouty Jaemin with pleading big eyes that instantly changed when Jeno offers Jaemin his own hand. "I'll help you through it,"

Jaemin hesitantly takes Jeno's hand close to his mouth. He spares a quick glance as if asking for permission from his boyfriend who nods reassuringly and Jaemin starts to nibble on Jeno's slender forefinger. "Jenwo, you know," Jaemin says with Jeno's finger in his mouth, "You haef weally pwetty fingews."

Jeno chuckles fondly, his free hand carding through Jaemin's fluffy pink hair. "Yeah, I know, You tell me that all the time."

"Gwad thath you know." Jaemin bites on Jeno's finger softly while Jeno taps his fingers on Jaemin's chin lightly.

"Take your time, Nana. They're better than the stuff you put in your mouth." Jeno says.

"What about your dick?" Jaemin asks quite innocently, making Jeno choke on air.

"I-I meant l-like, um, the random things you bite on!"

Jaemin hums as a reply, sending vibrations to Jeno's finger that was still in his mouth. Jaemin closes his eyes, snuggling close to Jeno who slings a leg around Jaemin's leg, linking them together.

"You're like a baby," 

"What baby?"

"Mine," Jeno mumbles, pressing a kiss to Jaemin's hair. Jaemin sighs contently, slowly lulling himself to sleep as he sucks and nibbles on Jeno's finger. "Yours," He whispers to Jaemin who manages to nod sleepily then falls asleep in his arms.

Jeno caresses Jaemin's hair gently, observing him in his sleep. He feels grateful to the world for giving him a Na Jaemin in his quite dull life because with Jaemin, Jeno experienced love and to him, Jaemin himself is love.

Jeno stares at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend with fond dripping from his eyes. Sleeping Jaemin is adorable and is a sight he wants to experience and have through his life. Jeno finds himself surrendering to sleep soon after.

Jeno doesn't know how long he slept but he stirs awake due to hearing soft whimpers. He flutters his eyes open to take in Jaemin, still in his arms, squirming and trembling as tears welled up in his big doe eyes.

Alarmed, Jeno cups his face and wipes Jaemin's tears with the blanket. "W-what's wrong, Nana? Hey," Jeno asks softly and Jaemin's frown deepens.

"Jeno, I–" a tear escapes Jaemin's eyes. "My mouth,"

"What's wrong? What's with your mouth?"

Jaemin whimpers, closing his legs tightly and Jeno was too worried too notice his discomfort. "Jeno, please. Nana wants his mouth to be filled. Please," 

Jeno's breath hitches as he watches Jaemin whines in utter desperation, mouth wide open with slight drool dripping down his chin and hooded eyes. "You're–why do you look so pretty at times like this, hm?"

Jeno controls himself from attacking his boyfriend right that instant because for why is Na Jaemin so alluringly pretty and attractive? Jeno swallows a glump of saliva while carefully stretching out his hand to Jaemin. Only then he realizes, the teeth marks on his own fingers and the dried saliva.

"Jaemin-ah," Jeno calls out softly, cradling his boyfriend's face as gentle as he could. "Do you want my cock, hm?"

Jaemin nods instantly, nuzzling his head into Jeno's hands. Jeno smiles quite sadistically, moving to touch Jaemin's hair and the younger lets out a loud yelp when Jeno yanked him down towards his lap.

"Do what you want, baby. It's all yours." Jeno whispers but Jaemin hears it clearly.

"Yes, thank you." Jaemin mumbles, hands quickly unbuckling Jeno's pants and pulling down his briefs, letting his cock sprung out. A relieved sigh leaves Jaemin's mouth as he grabs hold of the length. 

Jeno watches him fondly while caressing his soft pink hair. He moans quietly as Jaemin gives small kittenish licks at the tip before engulfing it down. Jaemin hums contently, going further down to take Jeno's cock. 

Jaemin hollows his cheeks, sucking on Jeno's cock like he would to a lollipop. He looks too happy and Jeno wants to etch the image inside his mind and maybe another one with a more ruined, fucked out look. He wishes he had a camera to take a picture but he knows Jaemin doesn't like it when his picture is taken.

Jeno bucks his hips, thrusting inside Jaemin when the younger seems to close his eyes and slowly lull himself to sleep. "Are you a real baby, Nana? Why are you so sleepy, hm?"

Jaemin whines, feeling more wide awake as he continues to suck Jeno's hard on. Jeno doesn't waste the chance to finally accomplish what he wanted earlier. He thrusts once more, hitting the back of Jaemin's throat, making the latter almost gag but  _ this _ was definitely not his first time, so Jaemin had gotten used to it.

He takes it like a champion, relaxing his jaw to allow more of Jeno's length inside and covers the remaining part by stroking them with his fingers. Jeno smirks, grabbing a fistful of pink hair and start to bob Jaemin's head himself. 

Jaemin knows when to push his boyfriend away and when his safe word should be used. He keeps silent, accepting the rough treatment from Jeno. Jeno moans loudly as he watches his cock disappear inside Jaemin's mouth. 

It sends heat to his groin and he knows the coiling feeling in his stomach, rather than slowing down, he quickens the pace. Pushing Jaemin to deepthroat him while the younger slyly presses his tongue on the shaft of Jeno's cock.

"I'm close–" Jeno says and seconds after, he spills himself in Jaemin's mouth while slowly pulling away. Jaemin coughs quite painfully as Jeno pulls out with a pop yet he still swallows down the white cum. 

Looking back with his teary big doe eyes, Jaemin gives him a little pretty frown. "Nana dirtied himself,"

Jeno chuckles, fingers lightly caressing the apple of Jaemin's cheeks. "I can tell, baby. Let's get you cleaned up, hm?"

"Did I do a good job?"

"The best, Nana." Jeno presses a gentle kiss on Jaemin's eyebrow. "Always do,"

"Will we do this again when I'm–" Jaemin inhales, biting onto his tongue. "When I'm needy?"

"Whenever you want, sweetheart." Jeno presses another kiss to his other eyebrow. 

The corner of Jaemin's mouth curves upwards prettily and a sound of acknowledgement leaves his mouth. "Yes, please. Thank you, Jeno."

"Alright, come on, you big baby. I'll give you another reward in the bathroom, what do you say?"

Jaemin beams brightly, jumping into Jeno's arms excitedly and wraps himself like a koala around his torso. "Of course!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BONUS :**

"Hey, Jeno. I think whatever you did to Jaemin worked. He's starting to be more careful on what he's putting inside his mouth. He doesn't bite as much too,"

Jeno smirked triumphantly, raising his eyebrows in a smug way. "You know me,"

"What did you do anyways?"

Jeno doesn't answer but looks at Mark in the eye with the shittiest grin and it takes the older two seconds to understand as he groans in disgust.

"I hope he fucking bites your dick, Jeno!"

Jeno snorts unattractively while shrugging his shoulders. "He already did,"

"I fucking hate you, Jeno."

"At least Nana loves me," Jeno smiles, moon eyed. "And Jeno junior."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This had actually been in my docs for awhile. Finished it recently!! Thank you for reading 💖  
> twitter @starwreck


End file.
